You Deserve It, Flea
by Theresaiah
Summary: After been neglecting Shizuo sex for a week just for fun, Izaya has to deal with the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ I'm actually doing this in the Drrr Kink Meme, so I decided to post it here as well. I think this is going to be a two-shot, I don't really know, but it's a small fill, so next chapter should be longer. This is just to see if you like it. The prompt might be typical, but it was hilarious, so I decided to fill it. Hope you like it!

**Pairing:** Shizaya

**Prompt:** Shizuo fucks Izaya so roughly and hard that Izaya can barely move the next day and Shizuo keeps making fun of him until Izaya gets pissed and Shizuo just cuddles with him.

* * *

Two naked bodies were lying on the soft surface of their bed, limbs tangled with each other, to the point where you could not see where one finished and the other started. Muffled moans were swimming across the room, pants breaking the silence, as those bodies moved in unison, in a show of practiced perfection.

None of them wanted to stop, rubbing against each other, moaning, groaning, trying to make the other beg for more.

Shizuo was going to do it tonight. That's what he told himself. He was going to fuck the louse nice and hard, all night, until the informant fainted from exhaustion.

It was kind of a punishment. The raven had been making up excuses for not having sex. 'Too much work' and 'I'm making a deal with the Yakuza' were his most used ones. It was driving the blond crazy, and, after a week, he snapped. As soon as he saw him in Ikebukuro, he catched him by the hood of his fur trimmed coat and threw him over his shoulder.

Of course, Izaya struggled, wary of the bodyguard's intentions, but his kicks and punches didn't hurt him one bit, and he remained unaffected, slapping the raven across his butt, what made him let out a high pitched squeal, his efforts to try and escape now forgotten. People stared at them, getting out of the infamous blond, who ignored the attention, used to it by now.

Shizuo was amused at the way Izaya just tried to make himself invisible, hiding his face in Shizuo's back, clenching his fists around his vest. He didn't try to escape again. He smirked, feeling proud at being in control this time, before rubbing small circles in the other male's back to comfort him.

Soon they reached the blond's apartment, and he reached for his keys as quick as possible, trying to calm himself enough to not just kick the door and enter. The little bastard over his back would tease him for it.

And that was how they got to this situation.

"A-Ah...Shizu-cha-" The smaller of the two got interrupted by the other's lips, exploring and ravaging the raven's mouth. Two tongues fighted for dominance for a while, until the invasor resulted as a victor.

"Shut up, flea. I know." Shizuo moved his lips across the informant's jaw, travelling south until he found the crook of his neck, nuzzling it. Izaya cocked his neck to the other side letting out a groan, exposing a few more inches of skin for the bodyguard to see. The blond left open kisses along his collarbone, sucking and licking, until it was covered with purple bruises, difficult to hide.

Izaya moaned, trying to get closer, to guide that mouth downwards, but the ex-bodyguard didn't want it that way, teasing the smaller man beneath him, trying to coax him into begging for more. The raven arched his back at the feeling of that mouth sucking at one of his nipples, while one hand pinched the other one, making a mix of pain and pleasure for the informant.

He couldn't stay quiet, the bodyguard wouldn't allow it. His moans became louder when his other hand enveloped his hard erection, giving it a few hard, painfully slow strokes. This torture wasn't over, and the raven knew it. He knew he was going to lose, but he couldn't find a reason to care, enjoying this rare side of Shizuo.

Shizuo kept stroking the raven's erection slowly, keeping him from coming too soon. His lips were everywhere, trying to memorize again his lover's body, which he couldn't see in a whole week. Izaya turned his head, burrowing his face on the pillows to muffle the sound coming from his mouth. He was close. If only the blond went faster...

The bodyguard chuckled at Izaya's attempts to hide. Who would have thought that the only way to dominate the infamous informant was with pleasure?

Going upwards again, through interminable centimeters of pale skin, he put his lips right behind one of the smaller man's ears, licking before blowing on it, making the other shiver with pleasure.

"You know, you should be always like this. So submissive. Weren't you supposed to be a god?" he whispered, smirking as he saw the tips of those ears go red, hiding his face even further in the pillow by lying on his stomach. "Don't hide yourself from me, flea." He tilted the informant's head to the side, watching with pride as flushed cheeks became even darker. Izaya tried to calm himself now that he wasn't being touched anymore. The blond was hovering over him, blocking everything else from his view, so that way red eyes wouldn't leave him even a second.

"Oh? Would you like to be this way with others too? Shizu-chan is so kinky~" Izaya grinned at the man above him, who frowned at the meaning of his words.

"You better not, louse. You're mine." He gave a hard stroke to the raven's erection to emphasize his words, smirking when the other arched his back, letting out a loud moan. He pointed his finger at that bruise-covered neck. "Each one of those marks say it. And this one" he moved his finger upwards, until he reached one a little bit higher than the others. "reminds other people of that. You won't be able to hide it like you do with the rest, Izaya-kun~"

The bodyguard lifted three fingers towards the raven's mouth, poking at his lips.

"I've been waiting for a whole week, can't wait anymore. So suck them or I'll go in dry." Izaya's eyes widened at that, shuddering at the thought before taking those fingers on his mouth, licking and sucking them, as he swirled his tongue around them. He kept looking with half-lidden eyes at Shizuo, low wet sounds filling the air. When Izaya started looking at him with a mischievous glint on his eyes, Shizuo's brow twitched.

"Enough with the teasing, flea." He pulled out his fingers from that hot cavern, going lower, until they were circling slowly around the informant's hole.

"But it's fun, Shizu-ch_aaaaah_" Izaya groaned in the middle of his sentence when he felt one finger going in, moving in small circles. He glared at the grinning blond. "A little warning would be nice, you brute." Shizuo wriggled his finger inside the informant, trying to stretch him as quickly as possible.

"You're right, it _is_fun." He inserted another finger and started scissoring them, ignoring the hiss he heard at the intrusion.

"That hurt, you know!" Izaya scowled at him, trying to distract himself from the pain. Shizuo snorted.

"Aw, do you want me to kiss it all better, Izaya?" He continued ramming his fingers, searching for the other's sweet spot. He knew it was somewhere around there. The raven winked at him.

"Will you make it all better for poor Iza-chan? He's being raped by a monster, you know?" He made a pout, mocking the blond, who smirked in response.

* * *

Did you like that teaser? Tell me~!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there~ Glad you like it! And thank you to all who reviewed/favourited/read! You made me happy~! By the way, I'm updating this as I write it for the drrr kink meme, that's why the chapters are so short. Should I wait and make them longer? Tell me.

* * *

"Oh, poor boy. However…" The bodyguard inserted another finger, unable to keep waiting after all that time. Izaya flinched at the feeling of sharp pain that trailed along his spine. Shizuo wasn't the only one affected by the lack of sex. It hurt more than usually, as the informant hadn't done anything sexual in all that time. Dildos weren't his thing, they left him unsatisfied since he did it with Shizuo for the first time. "I don't think he can be saved now."

The blond twisted his fingers inside the informant, brushing them purposefully against Izaya's prostate, who let out a cry, surprised at the familiar sensation. The man above him smirked as he kept doing it again and again, covering those lips which were crying out loud with his own. He swallowed high-pitched groans and moans eagerly, sucking on the raven's tongue, who fought back with the same passion, biting lightly on his lover's bottom lip, before lapping at it apologetically.

The temperature was rising, and both knew it was time.

Without saying anything, Shizuo pulled out his fingers rather quickly and the informant groaned at the loss. The blond gave himself a few strokes before raising pale legs and putting them over his shoulders, making it easier for his cock to access at that quivering hole. He locked his gaze on the informant's before pushing into that hole in one thrust, muffling Izaya's screams with his lips again. He knew that was a bit too much for him, but it would be better to get it done as quickly as possible.

He gritted his teeth. Izaya was so _tight_, it almost hurt. He let out a low moan when he felt him clench around him. The heat was overwhelming. He stayed totally still, waiting for the informant to adjust to his size. Going in slow would have been more painful. At least, that was what Shizuo thought.

In Izaya's opinion, he was _fucking wrong_.

His eyes widened as he felt his walls trying to make room for the pulsing cock inside him, keyword being trying. Even after being stretched, it was just too much for him. His eyes stung with tears that he refused to shed, clawing at the sheets beneath him in an attempt to distract himself from all that pain. The kisses he was receiving on his face and neck helped, but it just wasn't enough. He silently thanked the blond for giving him time. He didn't want to get torn.

Once he felt he could tolerate the pain, he moved his hips slowly. "Move."

Shizuo didn't need to be told twice, beginning with slow but hard thrusts. Izaya groaned, still feeling pain. It wasn't as easy as it seemed to make it all disappear. He lifted his hands, moving them past the blond before positioning them on his back, clawing at the skin. He knew Shizuo didn't feel pain that easily, nor was it easy to leave any marks on him, so he wasn't scared to scratch his skin.

The blond kept pushing into that tight heat, not even caring about the nails digging into his back, picking up the pace as minutes went by.

When he noticed Izaya's moans grew louder and filled with pleasure, he stopped restraining himself. He pulled out his member until only the head was still inside the informant, before thrusting mercilessly against the raven's prostate, pounding into Izaya as hard as he could. Izaya was clinging desperately to Shizuo, pulling the blond even closer to him as he continued screaming, lost in the pleasure the bodyguard was giving to him.

The raven was close, Shizuo could feel it. The higher moans and screams, and the way he was clenching little by little on his member told him it was time to try out his plan. He stilled inside the informant, not moving even an inch.

Eyes filled with lust opened, confused as to why the blond stopped.

"…Shizu-chan? What do you think you are doing?" Izaya asked, with a calm voice. Obviously, he was beyond pissed right now at this interruption, but he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. Besides, Shizuo was a lot stronger than him. He couldn't move by himself, Shizuo's grip on him was keeping him from doing so. To his surprise, the blond smirked.

"Now, now, why are you in such a hurry, _Izaya-kun_~? We have _all night_ for ourselves, don't we?" He gave one long thrust, as slow as he could, before returning to his position. His smirk widened when he saw Izaya biting his lips at the sensation, trying to roll his hips but to no avail. He looked up at Shizuo with a silent plea in his eyes, and the bodyguard snorted. So far, so good.

"Oh c-come on, you brute. You were so needy just a minute ago, if you tell me you want to stop I'll know you're lying. You kidnapped me." His voice failed him a bit at the beginning of his sentence, showing how much it was really affecting him this situation. Shizuo was proud that he was the one at fault of such a nice change in his mighty attitude, even if it only happened when they were doing it. Of course, it was still the flea. He loved to top from the bottom. Izaya loved to be in control, after all.

"Um…I think I should pull out. Since it seems like you can't take it now. Maybe we should wait some time and prepare you better the next time we do it. Oh, I know!" Mocha eyes glinted with something that made Izaya shudder. "I could use a dildo to prep you, too! That way, it wouldn't hurt that much once it was my turn…" He tried his best not to laugh at the expression the informant was making, eyes widening at the comment, before shaking his head enthusiastically. "Why not? You might enjoy it. And I know you're hurt. I'll just finish this myself, don't worry."

He pulled out of Izaya in one swift movement, who groaned at the loss, before looking at him incredulously. Shizuo took a sitting position and ignored him in purpose as he began to stroke his hard erection, trying to keep himself from cumming. He knew Izaya wouldn't be able to resist for long. It was just a matter of time.

"Wha- What the FUCK? Come back here, idiot!" Contradicting his words, Izaya crawled towards him, sitting on his lap. "You plan to leave like this? You heartless bastard!" He glared at the bodyguard, who chuckled lowly.

"Well then. Tell me what you want me to do." Shizuo circled his arms around a thin waist, bringing him closer than before, in a tight hug. His teeth nipped at a flustered ear, trying to get him to say it.

"…You're enjoying this, aren't you?" The raven threw his arms over broad shoulders, steadying himself, before lying his head on one of them. He couldn't see it, but he felt the other's grin.

"And what if I am? If you want it, beg for it." Shizuo knew there was a high possibility that Izaya would slap him, and then he would have to sleep on the couch for who knows how long. He was walking on thin ice, and he knew it could break at any second.

When Izaya looked up, Shizuo knew it.

This was it. There was no turning back now.

* * *

Review, please~!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all those favourites and reviews! I'm so happy X3 Here you go, the end of the sex scene!

* * *

"Fuck me. Now." Those were the only words that slipped past his lips. His ruby eyes were a little moist, probably from the pleasure. Shizuo knew this was going to be a bit tough. He resisted the urge to sigh and just fuck him like he wanted, it would be really easy, but he didn't want that. He wanted Izaya to beg. He wanted his little revenge for keeping him without any form of relieving his libido for a whole week. His hand wasn't enough. So he would pay, with his pride.

"I don't think that was begging." He caressed those hips, rubbing small circles slowly, trying to keep him distracted. If Izaya was in his right mind, he would never get what he wanted. So he needed to have him in a daze, desperate for pleasure. And he would do it.

"And I don't think pulling out in the middle of sex is good either! What the fuck, Shizu-chan? J-Just put it in already!" Izaya began to trash in his hold, trying to create friction so that way he could get off, with the blond or without him. Of course, he couldn't move. He was trapped between strong arms that kept him in place. Shizuo was highly amused when Izaya let out a frustrated whimper, trying again and again for a few minutes. He just stayed in his position, holding him close, until he felt him going limp.

Shizuo heard the pants coming from the smaller male and smirked.

"Tired already, flea? Come on…" He kissed Izaya's neck softly, leaving marks in his trail. "It's not that hard. Just say it. Say it and I'll continue." Shizuo knew Izaya was at his last, holding onto his pride with all his might. But he was so close to winning, he knew he would. He just needed to keep pushing until Izaya gave up. Be patient for a while, and he would get his revenge…and his prize, of course.

"You manipulative bastard…" He heard the raven sigh, trying to breathe properly.

"And that's the kettle calling the pot black, Izaya."

"…Maybe. But I'm not going to-" He got interrupted by warm lips, nipping slightly at his bottom lip, asking for access. He granted it, letting that tongue join his own in his mouth, fighting against it in an attempt to remain in control. Two tongues clashed, making low wet sounds, as they continued their private dance, one only they were allowed to do it with each other. If was always like that when they kissed; one way or another, Shizuo would dominate it. When Izaya felt he couldn't breathe, he turned his head to the side, breaking the contact between them.

Shizuo thought he heard the other murmur something, and he furrowed his brows in concentration when he didn't understand what Izaya was saying.

"Hey. You've got to speak louder, you know. I can't hear you." He tilted his head, curious.

"…I said I want you…to fuck me." Shizuo stared at his blushing face, without knowing if he should press a little for more. He decided to give it a try. What could he lose at this point?

"I know you can do better than this. Where is all your confidence? Say it. And I won't tease you anymore…" He nuzzled one of the sensitive spots the raven had in his neck, trying to tempt him. He wouldn't go back on his word, and Izaya knew it. He waited for a few seconds, letting his words register in the privileged mind of the informant.

"I want you now to stop this bullshit and continue fucking me, even harder than before…please?" Shizuo chuckled when he added that last word hurriedly, never breaking eye contact with Izaya. He wouldn't change, no matter what. Izaya would always be Izaya.

"Well then. I think this position is okay. Ride me, flea." He released the informant, who didn't even think about being bossed around. He was too far gone, he needed this. In one move, as he was already prepared, he let himself sink into Shizuo's cock, and they both moaned.

Izaya put his hands on the blond's shoulders, using them for leverage, as he began to bounce in Shizuo's lap. He just grabbed him by the hips, helping him going up and down, each time faster and harder than before. Soon they were panting and moaning, and wet slapping sounds filled the room. Shizuo used a thrust of his own each time the raven went down, reaching even deeper inside the informant, pounding in his prostate. A thin layer of sweat covered their skin, glittering in the pale moonlight.

"S-Shizuo…!" Izaya was close, he couldn't wait anymore. Just when he was about to come, a hand wrapped around his erection, stopping him. Ruby eyes went wide as he tried to free himself, groaning in his misery.

"Just a little more. Trust me." He had to have his revenge, after all. He was close too, just a little behind the informant. He kissed those lips once again fiercely, giving a few more thrusts before giving the member in his hand one hard stroke, swallowing the cry that came from the mouth he was invading as the male above him came hard between their chests. A pair of thrusts later, Shizuo buried himself as deep as he could before releasing his own seed, coating the informant's insides with his cum. Once they recovered their breathing, they kissed slowly one last time, lying on the soft surface of the bed, and Shizuo pulled out.

He stood up from the bed, going to the bathroom to find something to clean Izaya. He would scold him in the morning if he didn't 'clean his own mess', as Izaya called it. It was reasonable, so Shizuo didn't complain.

Once he had a wet towel, he returned to the bedroom. His eyes softened when he saw that the informant was already asleep, probably exhausted from all of that before. Shizuo cleaned him with as much care as he could, trying his best not to wake him up. Once he finished, he just threw the towel to a random direction before joining Izaya in their bed. Pulling him towards his chest, he covered themselves with a thick blanket. Soon, he fell asleep.

Little did he know, a surprise was waiting for him in the morning.

* * *

Review. You know you want to. Okay, probably not, you want to go back to the page where you can find more fics to read, but even if it's just one word, could you leave a review? Please~! X)


	4. Chapter 4

I love you all. Seriously X3 This is the final chapter of this small fill for the Drrr! Kink Meme. If you have any prompts or suggestions, send me a PM and we'll talk about it. Hope you like it! And Merry Cristmas to those who celebrate it.

Oh, and by the way, **Goy-Goy**: Thank you! I didn't find your review creepy at all, really! It made me happy, as well as the others who reviewed/favourited/read X3

* * *

The couple lied in the soft bed, resting beneath a thick blanket. Their limbs were tangled as they shared body heat with each other, creating a comfortable situation. Neither of them wanted to wake up yet- it was Christmas, after all. They weren't in a hurry to exchange presents, nor even getting up. The pair just wanted to enjoy a little more that peaceful moment, so rare in their lives.

Izaya really did. The pain in his lower back didn't let him.

He let out a whine, trying to get comfortable in his lover's arms. Izaya squirmed in his hold, looking for a less painful position. He tried and tried, ignoring Shizuo when he growled lowly, still unconcious. It didn't work out as he wanted, and he ended falling off the bed.

The sound of his fall woke up Shizuo, who looked around the room when he didn't see Izaya. A groan of pain reached his ears, and he looked at the floor, where the poor informant was, rubbing his back in an attempt to try and soothe the pain he was feeling. Seeing him like this made Shizuo feel a little guilty for all he did the night before, but he pushed that feeling to the back of his mind. He deserved to be punished, so he had to deal with the consequences.

He smirked at the raven haired boy, who hadn't noticed he was awake.

"Hey flea. How was it? I want you now to stop this bullshit and continue fucking me, even _harder_ than before. _S-Shizuo_!" He mocked Izaya, imitating his voice and the noises he let out those times. Shizuo was enjoying this, yes he was. Izaya jumped in the air, surprised, before his face went red, then pale.

"You bastard. You made me do it. You planned this too, didn't you?" He glared at the smirking blond, who nodded. Izaya was annoyed at his attitude by now.

"You deserve it, flea. For ignoring me for one whole week." Shizuo chuckled, clearly amused by this situation. He had lied of course; he didn't plan for the informant to be too sore. Sure, he was always a bit in pain the day after, but nothing too drastic. He wondered...just how much did it hurt?

"You fucking idiot, I _told_you I was busy! I had to get rid of all my work to be with you these days. And you take it like that? Kidnapping me then raping me? What's wrong with you?" Izaya was getting really annoyed by now. He spent days and nights in his apartment, surrounded by paperwork. Namie went on vacation with his beloved brother and his girlfriend; so he had to do it all by himself. He was going to tell Shizuo he was finished when he simply threw him over his shoulder, as if he were a sack of potatoes.

"Details, details. You just wanted to keep me without sex." He understood the reasons behind Izaya's behavior now, but he continued with his teasing. Really, the informant was just cute when he got worked up. His cheeks would take a pink colour from the effort. It was a sight even Shizuo didn't get to see a lot.

"What? I haven't had sex either!" A look of indignation appeared on his face, and Izaya frowned. Shizuo just dismissed it with a wave of hand, just to keep up with the farce.

"Come on flea, let's go have breakfast. I'm hungry." He got up from bed, walking towards the door, where he turned, waiting for the informant. He wanted to see if his theory was true. Izaya got up from the floor on wobbly legs, apparently proud of being able to do so. He took one step forward-

And then he was lying again on the floor, cheeks red with the shame he was feeling at the moment, trying to ignore the laughs coming from Shizuo.

"S-Shut up! You damn protozoan!" Shizuo didn't stop laughing; it was just too funny for him. Seeing Izaya like this was a taboo, something nobody could do. The informant always had that powerful and dangerous vibe, and seeing him being so vulnerable made Izaya so surprisingly cute. Managing to calm down a little, Shizuo looked at Izaya, who was seriously pissed off. He ignored all the pain he was feeling, rising from the floor until he was back standing. After that, he walked as graciously as he could towards the bed, deciding to take his rightful place beneath the covers, covering his head with them. He completely ignored Shizuo, who watched calmly, before approaching the bed.

"Flea." He got no response from the raven, who didn't even twitch. After a few seconds he tried to get into the bed, only to get kicked in his stomach. Shizuo decided to ignore it, sitting in the bed next to his lover, who he couldn't even see.

"Izaya. You know I didn't mean it. To make fun of you, I mean." He spoke as calmly as he could, trying not to anger Izaya even more.

"Go fuck yourself." Well, at least he got an answer this time; he could do something with a speaking Izaya. A silent one was far more difficult to deal with. He smiled affectionately.

"No, why would I do that? I love fucking you. There's no need for me to do it with more people." Shizuo whispered, trailing his fingertips along where he supposed was Izaya's spine, trying to get him to relax a little.

"You're horrible, and my back hurts. I hate you." He murmured in a low voice, with not as much venom as before in his tone.

"We both know that isn't true, Izaya." He lifted the covers slightly, just enough to join the informant under them. Now able to see him, he kissed his forehead, in a sweet gesture that always helped calming down Izaya. He didn't resist, less tense now, but still angry. Shizuo wrapped an arm around him, bringing him closer and closer.

"I love you. I love you, you damn flea."

"That's a strange way to apologize for what you've done." Izaya rolled his eyes. Shizuo would need something more than that.

"You're right. Um, what should I do?" Shizuo said mockingly. "I know! I'll tell you again and again until you forgive me. I can be persistent, you know?" To that, Izaya had to laugh.

"Well then. You should get comfy, this is going to be loooong." Izaya smiled, locking gazes with the blond. And Shizuo returned the smile.

"It's okay. We have all day for ourselves, flea."

Even if he knew that, with that smile, he was already forgiven.

* * *

Sorry for crappy ending. Tumblr is distracting me right now with Shizaya and Sinju, oh my god...my OTPs.

So yeah, leave a review to tell me how it was! I actually wouldn't mind to write something longer, if you give me an idea to start. My PM inbox is always open. Bye~!


End file.
